A Pleasant Delegation
by AliCat Cookie
Summary: One Shot: This is after the war, and everyone has been working hard at the peace efforts for two years. Zuko and Mai are currently dating, as well as Katara and Aang. However, neither couple is truly happy. Sokka and Suki are engaged, and Toph is "too busy working to have a man."


-+This is after the war, and everyone has been working hard at the peace efforts for two years. Zuko and Mai are currently dating, as well as Katara and Aang. However, neither couple is truly happy. Sokka and Suki are engaged, and Toph is too busy working to have a man.+-  
(Zuko and Mai having a convo in the throne room)  
M: Zuko, you need to rest. This is the third day in a row you haven't slept! This is absurd. I demand you to go to your room and sleep for at least an hour.  
Z: Mai, can't you see I'm *yawn* busy here? I'm busy working out how to greet the southern water tribe delegation that will be arriving tomorrow.  
M: That's why you need to rest! You can't expect to treat these officials as honoured guests if you keep falling asleep! Let me prepare the necessities for greeting them, you need to go to bed.  
Z: Fine, but remember: lay off the fire flakes. *under breath* Katara hated those...  
M: Good night, dear.  
(On the delegation ship)  
K: Aang, what should I do? I can't get the thought of this delegation meeting off my mind long enough to meditate!  
A: Why don't we practice a little? That usually calms you down.  
K: You're right. How about some water sculpting?  
A: Sounds great to me!  
[they continue to play for hours, and, eventually, Katara asks if they could go to bed]  
K: Thanks, Aang. That really helped me relax. Maybe a little more than I expected. *yawns* Well, if we want to be good delegates, we should get some rest. *under breath* Who knows when Zuko will call us to wake up...  
(The next day)  
Z: Welcome, Master Katara and Avatar Aang. *slight yawn* I hope the trip here was pleasant.  
K: Thank you for your hospitality, Fire Lord and Lady. *bows* When shall the meetings begin? I am still a little off-set by the journey, would half a day be enough to prepare?  
M: That would be easily accommodated, Master Katara. Would you like us to send a servant to summon you in, say, five hours?  
A: That should be plenty of time, your highnesses.  
[They all retire to their rooms, Aang and Katara to the guest wing, Zuko to his room, and Mai to the servants' hall]  
(Aang and Katara are escorted to their rooms, but hang in the hallway for a few minutes to talk)  
A: I can't believe it's been two years since the war ended. It feels like yesterday we were being chased by a lunatic with a ponytail, but now he's the Fire Lord.  
K: He has changed quite a bit, as has Mai. *sighs* I should probably get some sleep, as should you.  
[Both enter their respective rooms]  
(In Katara's room)  
K: *thinking* What will I do about Zuko? He seemed so tired and withdrawn, it may be impossible to get him to negotiate with his current state. Maybe I should make sure his scar is okay still, two years can be a lot of time for an infection to occur, especially with Zuko's tendency to forget about his own health.  
[She leaves her room quietly, to not wake Aang on the other side. She sneaks up to the throne room, and follows the secret passages to the Fire Lord's chambers]  
(Once in Zuko's room)  
K:*knocks on door* Zuko? You in here?  
Z: *mumbles* ye-yea, come on in...  
K: *opens door* Zuko, what happened to you? You lack an excess amount of energy, and it seems your torso is highly inflamed. Is your scar infected?  
Z: Maybe, that may be the reason for- *stops himself*  
K: For what? What may it have caused?  
Z: Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping wel-  
K: *interrupts* -Not sleeping well? Zuko, that scar could kill you if it gets too bad! Here, let me try and heal it.  
Z: *sleepily protests while Katara flips him on his back and unbuttons his top* Wa- wait...no, it's fine...  
K: No, it's not! If you, the Fire Lord, dies and I could have helped you...*quietly* I couldn't live with it.  
Z: *drowsy with sleep and the lulling of the healing water* Why, because you...love me...?  
K: *blushes* Ho- how did you know?!  
Z: It...was obvious...why else would you come check...on me?  
K: Well, just don't let Mai or Aang know we had this talk. I don't want to deal with Aang when he is mad...  
Z: Don't worry...I won't say a thing... *passes out*  
K: Oh Zuko, what will I do with you?  
[After finishing healing Zuko, Katara returns to her room]  
K: Well, I should have about three hours left till Mai comes, or rather, her servant. Might as well get some sleep or eat some food.  
(Three hours later)  
Servant: Master Katara, Avatar Aang, Fire Lady Mai asked me to summon you at this time. Please arise and follow me to the dining room.  
[Both exit and follow the servant]  
(In the dining room)  
Z: Ah, hello Aang and Katara. *smiles, looking more at Katara than Aang* I hope your rest was pleasant. Please, join us for lunch, it is just now the time.  
[They all eat, an awkward silence in the room, but a comfortable one between Katara and Zuko]  
A: *pushes his plate to the side to be picked up* So, Fire Lord and Lady, what discussions are we to have at this meeting?  
M: Well, Aang, we were hoping you could help us settle the issue with the Fire Nation colonies. As the Avatar, you could show a balanced point of view and help us find a middle ground.  
Z: And, Katara, I require your assistance with both political and personal matters. My uncle has fallen sick, as mentioned in the letter, but I fear it grows worse by the day.  
K: I would be happy to help in any way possible.  
A: And I hope I can help your country find a means of peace with the Earth Kingdom.  
Z: Katara and I will visit Iroh. Mai, could you begin the meeting with the colony representatives? I will be along shortly.  
M: Definitely. Aang, if you would, please follow me.  
A: Sure thing!  
[Mai and Aang leave, with Zuko and Katara still in the room]  
Z: We don't have to go see Iroh this instant, he has been stable the past three days. I just wanted some time alone.  
K: *teasingly* Why, to scared to kiss me earlier?  
Z: Yes, and that healing water is quite the anesthetic.  
K: *stuttering* I-I was, uh, joki-  
Z: *silences her with a kiss* ...I finally worked up the courage.  
K: I never said I needed an excuse.  
[They kiss for a few minutes, before Zuko pulls away, leaving Katara very surprised]  
Z: We should probably go see my uncle...  
K: Yea, he still is sick, after all.  
Z: One more?  
K: *rolls her eyes* Sure.  
[They kiss briefly, then start walking toward Iroh's room]  
(Once in Iroh's room)  
K: Hello, General Iroh. *bows*  
I: Hello, Katara, dear. No need for pleasantries, but I would like some assistance with these rashes.  
K: Of course. *grabs a jar of water and places it next to the bed* This may make you feel a little drowsy, but you should be right as rain by tonight once you wake up.  
[Katara proceeds to heal Iroh, and after about ten minutes he falls asleep]  
K: Well, we better go see how Mai and Aang are doing, and get to taking care of the "political" side of things you need help with.  
Z: I just didn't know what it was that you and Aang would want to eat since you have a difference in taste from other delegates. We better go see Mai before she gets suspicious.  
[They proceed to the room Mai and Aang had gone to, and can hear the debating from outside the room]  
Z: *opens the door and slowly steps in* Hello, General Zhai-Lei, Admiral Denfi. *bows* It is an honour to have you as our guests today.  
K: *entered after Zuko moves from the doorway* Hello, I am Master Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe. *bows and takes a seat*  
General: I am glad you two have arrived, now we may begin.  
[The meeting continues for a few hours]  
Ambassador: Have we come to an agreement? The colonies will become ambassador points to help cultivate multi-region living between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms.  
M: We agree to these terms. If there are any disputes in the colonies themselves we will send men from both countries to help settle it, correct?  
G: These terms are complete, we shall retire to our rooms, unless, there are other matters you would like to discuss?  
Z: All is done, we have no more topics we need to discuss.  
Ad: Then we will be going and depart within the hour.  
M: I will go check on your boat, and make sure all is ready for your departure.  
G: Farewell, Fire Lord, Lady, and same to you, Master Katara and Avatar Aang.  
[They all retire to their rooms, and Mai goes to the docks to prepare the ship]  
(Ten minutes later)  
Z: *knocks on Katara's door* Hey, Katara may I enter?  
K: Sure thing, Fire Lord.  
[As Zuko walks into the room, he notices Katara's shirt is sloppy pulled on, and her hair is undone except for her loopies]  
Z: Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your sleep?  
K: No, I was just relaxing.  
Z: May I relax with you?  
K: One thing - keep those pants on. If Aang walks in, oh boy, that'd be bad.  
Z: Okay.  
[They cuddle for about 45 minutes, then Katara hears Aang's door open]  
K: *whispering* Zuko, quick! Get up! Aang is coming!  
[Zuko hurriedly gets up and sits in the chair in the corner of the room, and Katara fixes her hair and makes herself look like she's been awake talking]  
A: *opens Katara's door* Hey, Katara. How's your practice goi- ZUKO?!  
Z: Yes, I was asking Katara if she would like to have a tour of the palace since we renovated last year. I was on my way to ask you, but you since you came, I'll ask here. Would you like a tour of the castle?  
K: Aang it will be amazing! Zuko was telling me some of the new things they added, it's just so gran-  
[They are all startled by a loud rumbling outside]  
Z: What in the name of Agni-  
[Toph runs up to the window and knocks on it. Zuko opens it so she can come in]  
T: *walks into the room via window* *dusts herself off* Hey, Sparky, tell the guards next time that, if they see a blind girl saying she pals with you, it may be a good idea to let her in.  
Z: *sighs* What did you do, Toph?  
T: I just encased enough of their feet and hands to prevent them from coming at me.  
K: *rolls her eyes* Well, seems there is an addition to our impromptu meeting of touring the castle. Toph, want to come?  
T: Sure, but only because I know how much work Sparky put into it.  
[They tour the palace, Katara enjoying seeing all the unique details, Aang's mind wandering most of the time, and Toph is helping everyone not get lost, including Zuko]  
(At the end of the tour)  
T: Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you all!  
A: You're not staying?  
T: Nah, sleeping indoors isn't really my thing. I'll just camp outside for tonight.  
A: May I join you?  
T: Sure, Twinkle Toes, but why do you want to hang out with me? *teasingly* Do you like me?  
A: No-NO! I just don't want your first night in the Fire Nation to be lonely...  
K: It's fine, Aang. Go hang out with Melon Lord, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner.  
[The two walk off through the window, and can be heard playing]  
Z: Did you see Toph's face when Aang denied affection toward her?  
K: It wasn't hurt it was-  
Both: Surprised.  
Z: I think that little ball of energy likes someone else too.  
K: Then the only thing left to worry about is Mai. *playfully* Then we can live out our dreams happily ever after.  
Z: That sounds nice.  
K: You really don't know when I'm joking do you?  
Z: I do, it's just you joke about things I really feel, so it's the perfect platform to present those feelings.  
K: You sound like a writer talking about a character.  
Z: Maybe.  
[Mai knocks on the door, then enters]  
M: Dinner will be ready in half an hour, I suggest getting ready now, we will have an additional guest with us tonight. *she leaves*  
Z: How much you want to bet it was Toph?  
K: I don't bet, but I believe you are correct. *yells out the window* Hey, you kids, get inside, it's almost dinner.  
A + T: *jokily* Coming, Mom!  
Z: I'll go get ready, see you at dinner! *waves as he leaves*  
(At dinner)  
[All are present besides Toph]  
M: Our guest tonight is Miss Toph Beifong.  
T: *walks in* Hello, Fire Lord Sparky. *grins*  
Z: Miss Toph, please have a seat.  
[Dinner passes quietly and quickly, as does dessert. The group then splits off to their rooms, and Zuko to the throne room to meditate. Unknown to him, Katara follows, and sits down behind him, meditating as well]  
(In Aang's room)  
A: Toph, please don't tell Katara that I lied when I said I didn't like you. She may get a little mad.  
T: No she won't. Both Sugar Queen and Sparky know the truth, and Katara may be more pleased with the recent events than you think.  
A: Wait, she likes someone else too?!  
T: Isn't it obvious? Are you really THAT naive? Do you really think Sparky was inviting her on a tour?  
A: Oh...  
T: Whatever. Do you still want to sleep outside?  
A: Sure, why not?  
(In the throne room)  
[Both are meditating quietly, Zuko still unaware of Katara behind him]  
Z: *talking to himself* I should probably practice a little before bed as well... *removes shirt and stands up*  
K: *scuttles behind a pillar to watch*  
[As Zuko practices, Katara can't help but feel the need to join. She waits till his back is turned, and copies his movements, back to back, so he doesn't notice her.]  
Z: *stumbles on a move, hitting Katara on accident with his shoulder* Katara?! How long have you-  
K: Since you left the dining room.  
Z: *chuckles* Well, I would be honoured if you were willing to *sly grin appears on his face* spar with me?  
K: It would be my pleasure.  
[The pair sparred for hours, going late into the night. As it progresses, it turns slowly from sparring to dancing, and by the end, the two are spinning in circles, with their elements still in control]  
K: Woah, Zuko look!  
{They see a mixture of fire and water above them, twirling around as intricately as they}  
M: *clears her throat, startling the two*  
{The fire dissipates, but the water crashes down on the two, leaving them throughly soaked}  
M: Glad to see you two having fun.  
Z: Mai, wait, it-  
M: It's fine, Zuko. I've been meaning to tell you for a while, that this, us, isn't gonna work. Once I told you, I was going to move to Ember Island, live there in the peaceful quiet of not having to do anything.  
Z: Mai, really? Or are you saying that to hide your disappointment in me?  
M: Zuko, we were childhood friends. We grew up together, I don't want to ruin that. Can we still be friends?  
Z: Of course we can! When will you be leaving for Ember?  
M: In two days.  
K: Then we better organise a party!  
{The two friends are startled, having forgotten the Waterbender was there}  
M: *a small smile appears on her face* That sounds wonderful.  
(The next day)  
A: So, Mai is moving to Ember Island, you're staying here, and Toph is coming with me?  
K: Yes, so can you please come help get ready for the party? The ceilings are a little high to hang banners from.  
Toph, could you get us a stage or something? And Zuko, some lighting please? This is going to be awesome!


End file.
